


His Pretty Face

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Time, LMAO, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, So much smut, first time writing smut so go easy on me, honestly what am doing, i guess, kang daniel - Freeform, ong seongwoo - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo's first time...





	His Pretty Face

Daniel let himself be pushed against the door of their dorm room. He didn’t struggle knowing that he could overpower the older boy easily if he wanted to.

“Daniel, did you forget I am your Hyung?” Seongwoo asked leaning in, his voice deep, attempting to sound intimidating to the younger but far more muscular boy.

Daniel found him adorable, unable to control the grin that spread across his face,

“Yah, Kang Daniel, do you think I am joking?” Seongwoo moved his arms resting them on the door on either side of Daniel’s head.

“No baby, I think you’re cute.” Daniel smiled, closing the gap between them and pecking Seongwoo on the nose.

Seongwoo pulled away, trying not to smile. He was still annoyed at Daniel… At least he wanted Daniel to think he was still annoyed. Seongwoo had noticed something and it had spiralled. You see, since the incident with Jonghyun, Hyunbin and Woojin, the news of his and Daniel’s relationship – or tentative step towards a relationship- had become a talking point amongst the other trainees. Seongwoo had no doubt that it was Hyunbin who had let it slip, but that wasn’t the issue, the issue was the way Daniel had suddenly begun to treat him around the others. He opened doors for him, walked around with his arm slung across his shoulders, whenever they were sitting in a group he would make sure that Seongwoo was sitting in his lap, regardless of whether there was room or not. He was treating him like his girlfriend and even though Daniel was bigger and stronger than him, he was still the hyung.

“Yah, I’m not cute. I’m your Hyung.” Seongwoo almost whined.

“I know, but you are also the cutest person I know.” Daniel chuckled and went to move but Seongwoo didn’t lower his arms. “Hyung, we promised to catch up to the others.”

“I’m not moving until you promise to stop treating me like this. The others keep saying I’m your girlfriend.” Seongwoo argued.

“But how can I treat you any different when I have to look into those eyes.” Daniel all but whispered, his hand coming up and tracing along the older boy’s face, Seongwoo tried not to shiver under his touch. “Come on, Hyung. Move.”

“Make me.”

Those two words were enough; Daniel’s angelic smile fell into a cocky smirk. In one swift motion, he lifted Seongwoo, his large hands grasping at the backs of the older boy’s thighs throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

“You are really testing me, Seongwoo ah,” Daniel spoke as he walked the to the bunk furthest from the door. He knew the others would not return for a while but he didn’t wanna take the chance. The empty bunk in the far corner of the room would also hide them from the invasive cameras.

“Yah, yah! What are you doing?” Seongwoo tried to grasp onto something, anything to prevent him from falling out of the youngers grip. “You’re going drop me! Put me down!”

“Calm down, Hyung…” Daniel let out a dark laugh.

“Aish, calm down? Put me do-” Seongwoo’s yell was interrupted then his finally lowered from the younger boy’s shoulder and onto the mattress. Daniel wasted no time in following him, pressing his lips against the older boy’s, one of his hands restraining his wrists above his head.

Seongwoo kissed Daniel back without hesitation, his heart thrashing in his chest. They had, of course, kissed before, they had fooled around quite a bit, but it had never been like this. Daniel was always a sweet puppy when it came to his Hyung, their kisses and touches had been nothing but gentle and he was always cautious never to cross a line. Seongwoo loved that about him.  Yet this, this Daniel was setting his mind on fire. One large hand kept his wrists secured above his head, while the other had a tight grip on his hip, his tongue roamed Seongwoo’s mouth frantically, biting and sucking his bottom lip. Seongwoo could do nothing but quiver under his touch, his breath coming out in short puffs trying to hold back his moans.

Daniel finally pulled back staring down at Seongwoo with an adoring smile.

“Ah, Hyung, so pretty…” His free hand coming up to trace down the angles of the older boy’s face. Daniel always found Seongwoo the most attractive in moments like these; his cheeks tinted pink from his panting, lips slightly parted, his hair matted messily against his forehead. The older boy was like putty in his hands, despite the bravado he melted under Daniel’s touch and that was something that made the younger boy extremely proud. Seongwoo took advantage of the other boy’s momentary pause by rolling them over so that now he was sat straddling the younger one’s hips.

“Hyung!” Daniel whined as he tried to flip them back. His efforts were stopped when Seongwoo suddenly ground his hips forwards causing the younger to let out a moan. Seongwoo leaned in his lips going to work on Daniels neck finding the perfect spot to mark him as his own, his hands hastily working on unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt and removing it, revealing his smooth skin and unexpected abs, Daniel returning the favour, loving the feel of Seongwoo’s slender body under his fingers. Daniel’s breaths were coming out in short sharp gasps as he tried to calm his heart, as the older continued to grind their hips together. His grip on Seongwoo’s slim waist was sure to leave a mark but in that moment, he couldn’t think.

Seongwoo pulled away from Daniel’s neck satisfied at the mark he had left behind. He looked down at the younger boy whose eyes were closed tightly and his head tilted back and he decided to take a step that they had not tried yet. He moved himself from Daniel’s grip causing the other one to whine at the loss of contact, sitting up in confusion, embarrassed at how painful hard he was.

“Niel ah, I want to taste you…” Seongwoo whispered, dropping down from the bed and onto his knees in between Daniels legs.

Daniel seemed to have an internal breakdown at that sentence, staring down at his Hyung with wide eyes. “Hy-hyung, are you sure? We h-haven’t done this bef-fore.”

“I am, I want to show you how much I want you.” Seongwoo was trying to seem more confident than he was. He hadn’t done anything like this before, at least not with another boy and he didn’t want to disappoint. “Unless, my sweet peach doesn’t want to?” He questioned.

“No! I do! Please! Yes!” Daniel blurted quickly, going red at the use of his nickname.

Seongwoo nodded and began to undo Daniels pants, pulling them down his ankles then, pulled down his underwear freeing his hardened length. Daniel was a decent length and an unexpected thickness. He wasted no time in leaning in and taking the tip of Daniel’s shaft in his mouth, at first he tentatively lapped at the precum that had leaked from the boy, then he began to lick and suck, trying to take in more of his length, one of his hands coming up to work at the base of his dick. His heart was pound, it wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be, and he would never admit it, but he enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. He thought he must have being doing okay at least, as Daniel’s hands wound almost painfully into his hair, his moans getting louder and louder, guiding his head back and forth with increasing force.

“Ah, Seongwoo ah,” Daniel muttered, getting closer and closer to his climax, he began to buck up, suddenly hitting the back of Seongwoo’s throat causing him gag, tears springing in his eyes. Daniel thrust forward a few more times before cumming without warning, lost in the moment. Seongwoo tried his best to swallow, even though he was taken by surprise with the younger boy’s enthusiasm. He leaned back from his knees, plonking back onto his ass, trying to steady his breathing.

Daniel froze, looking down guiltily at his hyung. He looked a mess, tears streaming down his face, lips swollen and Daniels cum dripping down his chin.

“Hyung... oh god. I’m sorry. I should have warned you. I’m sorry.” He babbled, moving to sit in front of the older boy, pulling him onto his lap.

“Niel ah, its fine,” Seongwoo’s voice was raspy but he laughed as he spoke, “I just didn’t realise how enthusiastic you could be.” He smirked, wiping the cum from his chin and licking it off his fingers.  

Daniel tried not to think about how pretty Seongwoo looked when he had been wrecked, and covered in his cum. He could feel himself getting hard again as he reached down to wipe away the moisture from the older boy’s eyes. He easily picked Seongwoo up and lay him down on the bed.

“I want you to fuck me.” The words tumbled from Seongwoo’s mouth before his could stop them. Of course, the words were true, they had been true from the moment he saw the other boy dancing during his audition, it had been true when he watched him b-boying during their group performance but it had never been more true than that moment.

Daniel seemed to hesitate, and Seongwoo immediately flushed bright red, throwing his hands over his face.

“Was that too much? I- I just thought- I mean, we don’t have to- I-” he began to stutter.

“Hyung…” Daniel sounded concerned.

“I know, I’m sorry- I-”

“Hyung, no-”

“Let’s just pretend I didn’t say-”

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel all but shouted, grasping the older boy’s wrists and pinning them to his sides so that he couldn’t cover his face. “Listen to me.” He leaned in a gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

“Of course I want to; I really want to. You’re so beautiful and I am lucky that someone like you wants me to be with them, but I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know how everything works, and I haven’t done this before. You saw just a little earlier, I couldn’t control myself. What if I hurt you?” Daniel explained.

“I don’t know what I’m doing either, Niel ah, but we can work it out together. I know you won’t hurt me, but if you want to wait then, we will wait.” Seongwoo reasoned.

“How about we see how it goes?” Daniel nodded, capturing his Hyung’s lips with his and removing the remainder of their clothes and tossing them to the ground. They both gasped as their lengths brushed against each other without the restriction of underwear for the first time. Seongwoo reached over to the bedside table that they all shared and rummaged for a moment pulling out a small bottle of lube. Daniel quirked an eyebrow.

“I saw Jaehwan hide it here the other day.”

“God, I don’t wanna think about why he has that.” Daniel cringed but took the bottle from him. He seemed a little flustered but he uncapped the lid and poured some over his fingers, and positioned himself between Seongwoo’s legs. His forefinger ghosted past Seongwoo’s entrance causing him to shiver, he glanced up checking that everything was still okay. He was greeted with a nod. He slowly pushed his finger into his entrance, watching carefully for Seongwoo’s reaction. Once he was sure it was okay he began to slowly pump his finger in and out, reaching over for some more lube before pushing in a second digit. This time there was slightly more discomfort in the older boy’s face and Daniel immediately tried to comfort him, his free hand reaching up and cupping his face.

“Hyung, are you still okay?” He whispered, his fingers moving slowly, trying to let the older boy’s body get used to the sensation.

“Ah, y-yeah. I th- fuck!” Seongwoo moaned, as he felt Daniels fingers curl inside him. Daniel took this as a sign to continue, he curled his fingers again and watched as his hyung squirmed under him. “Fuck, Daniel do it. Fuck me please.” He whimpered.

Daniel couldn’t help but smirk at the way he could make his hyung melt in his hands. He leaned forward pulling Seongwoo into a messy but passionate kiss. He slowly removed his fingers causing the elder to wail at the sudden loss. He used the lube again preparing himself, his heart was pounding, he tried to stay in control even though something inside him wanted him to fuck his hyung into the mattress, to wreck him even further, he knew he had to be careful. He took a deep breath and lined himself up at his entrance. One hand reaching out to intertwine their fingers, the other grasping onto Seongwoo’s waist.

He slowly began to push in, it was an entirely new sensation, feeling Seongwoo’s walls tighten around his length was almost too much. He wanted to push in completely, to fuck him senseless, yet he paused. Seongwoo was taking short sharp breaths, his face contorted, biting his lip, he was clearly in pain.

“Hyung, should we stop?” He froze in place, the was met with short huffs, as if Seongwoo couldn’t hear him at all. “Hy-hyung, please, we can stop if you want, I do-”

“N-no, it’s okay sweet peach. It will stop hurting in a second.” Seongwoo mumbled, his fingers tightening around Daniel’s. Daniel nodded, and began to push further into him, until he was fully inside. By this point tears were once again filling and spilling down Seongwoo’s face. Daniel didn’t dare move; his mind was spilt between how amazing he felt and how terrible his hyung must have felt.

He buried his head in the crook of his neck and began peppering his smooth skin with gentle kisses.

“It’s okay, it will stop hurting soon.” He hummed, “It’s okay, tell me when to move.”

It took another few silent moments but Seongwoo finally nodded, wrapping his legs tentatively around Daniel’s waist. The younger began to move himself, slowly thrusting in and out. The pain was almost completely gone and all that was left was Seongwoo’s moans that echoed loudly through the room. Daniel picked up the pace, he couldn’t hold back anymore he wanted to feel Seongwoo, all of him. Daniel knew they were being loud but he didn’t care all he could see was Seongwoo, Seongwoo and his pretty face. His pretty face that was flustered and pink, and moaning out his name.

“Niel, ah, fu-fuck! Niel ah!” He all but screamed as the younger boy ploughed into him without holding back, he knew his nails were leaving scratches down Daniel back and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Daniel could feel he was going to cum soon, he grasped Seongwoo’s length, and began to pump in time with his thrusts. This almost took Seongwoo over the edge, the older boy was writhing under him, clearly on the brink, unable to utter a single word. Daniel captured his lips in his as he gave a final thrust cumming inside the older boy. It only took a few tugs for Seongwoo to follow, covering their stomachs with his cum. Daniel collapsed on top of him, pulling out slowly.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, as they tried to catch their breath. Seongwoo seemed unable to move so Daniel picked up a towel from the side of his bed and began to wipe himself, then Seongwoo down. He then pulled the older into his chest, hugging him tightly.

“I love you, Seongwoo ah,”

“I love you too, my sweet peach.”

They fell asleep soon after that, without a single care about who might find them as long as they were together.

-

The next day they were met with whistles and jokes with Jisung stating that the bedrooms should have been soundproofed or Minhyun and Dongho debating whether Seongwoo was going to be able to dance today if he couldn’t even walk properly. Daniel looked embarrassed and so being the overconfident and shameless individual that he is Seongwoo, stepped forward, and Daniel groaned before he even started to speak.

“Yes, okay very funny. You know what guys, we fucked! Okay! I love this boy right here so I let him fuck me!” Seongwoo declared proudly. Everyone cringed, Jisung gasped and covered Guanlin’s ears as fast as he could.

“There are children here! We are happy for you but think of the children!” Jisung wailed.

“Yeah, Hyung we really don’t need to hear that.” Jihoon laughed.

“Yeah well we don’t need to hear you and Jinyoung in the shower, every day but we do!” Seongwoo sassed. The entire room erupted in laughter causing Jihoon to turn bright red and Jinyoung to choke on his drink. Seongwoo took that moment to bow and then limp over to the wall where Daniel was sitting, he had turned bright pink with embarrassment.

“Hyung, why did you say that?” He grumbled in a cute way.

“Because, I love you and I don’t care who knows. Now come on sweet peach, I’m gonna need you to run me through the dance again.” Seongwoo stood holding out a hand for Daniel. Daniel couldn’t help the smile that worked its way onto his face, he intertwined their fingers and stood admiring the pretty faced hyung that was staring back at him.

“I love you too, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut before so please go easy on me.  
> I hope you liked this, I already uploaded this on Asian Fanfics but thought I'd post here too.  
> Let me know if you want more or if you want something for a different ship, I'll write for anyone in Wanna One and a few other of the top 20 trainees.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @AuthorUnniOng to hear about any ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!


End file.
